


A Collection of Antique Riding Crops

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, NSFW, Riding Crops, Sexual Content, Spanking, local Dunmer thief gets punished and enjoys it too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Reydeke Frozen-Tamer, one of Anvil's toughest guards, shows Maksim her collection of antique riding crops...





	A Collection of Antique Riding Crops

The town of Anvil was oddly quiet. Even as a place where criminals would go, it was quiet. Yet there was one man who seemed to be trying to disturb the peace. A Dunmer, short of stature and already notorious in Vvardenfell, was snooping around. He’d already picked the lock and had gone into one of the houses. This was Maksim Sokolov, the small angry Dunmer who fought all of Vvardenfell. Or so his reputation said, anyway.

So what was he doing in Anvil? He was on a mission to prove himself worthy of joining the Dark Brotherhood. And once he was inside the house, deep red eyes focused on the innocent woman sitting by the fireplace. Taking out his poisoned blade, he snuck up to her but before he could get that killing blow, she turned around. Her scream for help had already alerted the guards but Maksim was quick to finish her off. Once she lay dead in her own blood, he began to ransack the house, taking everything of value before stalking out of the house to rendezvous back with his contact.

The coast was clear. All he had to do was get outside the gate and–

“Halt!”

Maksim stopped. He turned around only to see a rather well-built Nord woman in the guard uniform of Anvil. She was giving him a very severe look.

“If you pay your bounty like a good criminal, I may let you see my collection of antique riding crops.” For a moment Maksim was silent and beneath the kilt he was wearing, he could feel an odd stirring. Then the guard glared at him. “Well?”

“Show me these riding crops and I pay my bounty.” The guard scowled for a moment but she nodded. Maksim handed over the gold and emptied out the items he had pilfered from the house. The Nord motioned to another guard to gather up the items and have them returned before she grabbed Maksim by the wrists and pulled him back. “You’re under arrest!” But then she leaned in and hissed into a long pointed ear. “Just play along with me, okay? Then I’ll show you.” Maksim nodded and put up a bit of a struggle. Now he wished he’d been able to tell his companion.

The guard shoved him out of Anvil and once they were some distance away, she let him go. “Just had to look like I was taking you to prison first.” Then she took another look at him. Her eyes were drawn to the swirling tattoos over his chest. “Wait… you’re the one who’s gotten quite the reputation for himself in Vvardenfell. The guards of Vivec City tell me you’ve got a penchant for… slipping free. But they never arrest you because you’ve always paid your bounties by the time they see you again.” Her arms folded in front of her chest. “So why surrender to me? I was half-expecting you to run when I noticed it was you.”

“Mm. You mentioned something that caught my interest.” Maksim simply smirked. “And trust me when I say I give you big bragging right.”

“You’re not the first one I’ve caught who I’ve told about the antique riding crops. But you’re the first who’s taken me on about it. So I’ll play along.” She tilted her head a little. “And before you ask, the name’s Reydeke. Reydeke Frozen-Tamer. And do I get the pleasure of knowing the name of the infamous Vvardenfell thief?”

The Dunmer grinned. “Only if you tell no-one.” Reydeke nodded and watched him closely. “Maksim. Maksim Sokolov. Yes, I am infamous in Vvardenfell. Now… where were we?”

“Not the usual Dunmer naming convention, but that’s okay.” She then nodded quickly. “Oh, yes. Come on. Not many get to see this place.” Reydeke removed the head covering as she walked, revealing that her short blonde hair was cropped to her jawline. “Only other people who’ve been here are a couple of the other guards wanting to borrow my riding crops. But nobody’s asked for a while.”

The two eventually reached a large wooden trapdoor that was hidden by large rocks in front. Carefully Reydeke opened it and headed down the stairs, waiting for Maksim to follow before she went back up to close the door behind them. Then she lit a few of the torches and made sure the place was well-lit before she looked over at Maksim. “You’ll get to see them soon enough. Maybe even feel them.” A sly smirk appeared on her lips and Maksim could feel the stirring again. His breath hitched.

“You tempt me,” he said in a rather strained tone, hoping she hadn’t noticed that the front of his kilt looked a little snug, “but now is time you showed me.”

Reydeke held up one finger. “Give me a moment then. Thanks for giving me an excuse to get out of this guard uniform for a bit.” She then disappeared to change and when she returned, she was wearing a simple linen shirt and leather pants. In her hand was one of the riding crops. Holding it up, she gestured to Maksim to come over to what looked like a pillory, but had attachments for rope on it. “Okay. Rest your head and wrists on there.” As Maksim did so, she was already reaching for some rope and tying him securely to the device.

“Now what are you planning?” Before Maksim could say any more, he felt Reydeke lowering the device he was tied to, bending him over so that she could lift up his kilt, smirking.

“Brave. Nothing underneath.” The Nord grinned before she delivered a sharp slap to one firm buttock, causing Maksim to let out a grunt. “Now that sounds good. Perfect for what we’re about to do next.”

Maksim could feel his breaths growing heavier. The ropes were digging into his skin a little but when he saw that Reydeke had a riding crop in her hand, he licked his lips. “Tell me you have more.” She ddin’t give a verbal answer, instead she ran the riding crop over both ass cheeks before she struck one, then the other in quick succession. Maksim made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan, his eyes closing for a moment.

“Would this be the first time you’ve let a guard punish you?” Reydeke struck Maksim across the back with the crop this time, smirking at his reaction. “About time the most notorious criminal was shown justice.” Then she struck him on the ass again, biting her lip when she heard him moan once more. In all her guard experience she’d never come across someone who seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much.

“Perhaps you should–” Maksim was cut off briefly as Reydeke struck him once more, but he took a few deep breaths and continued. “You should show me more of this…”

“Not really punishment if you’re enjoying it,” the Nord commented almost idly, “but I hardly ever get to use these… so you’re in luck.” She set the first crop down, bringing up another one and holding it in front of Maksim’s gaze. “This one’s a favourite of mine. I think you’ll like it.” Before Maksim could comment, Reydeke had already brought it down on his ass and she smirked when she heard him yelp.

“Ah! I need… I need…” He could barely finish the sentence but he could feel the stirring in his groin and his cock was throbbing. Reydeke grinned as her hand closed around the thick shaft, feeling it twitch. Maksim couldn’t finish what he was about to say and he let out a needy whimper.

“You really are worked up. Well then…” Her hand closed around the base and she licked her lips. “You’ll have to wait.” But there was a slight strain to her voice that Maksim picked up on almost immediately.

“But can you hang on?” Maksim chuckled lowly but that was silenced as Reydeke brought the crop against both cheeks this time with a sharp smack. He let out another yelp but quickly gathered his words. “I see you are enjoying this too. This why you don’t punish criminals here often?”

Reydeke had to take a moment. “No. Usually I don’t. But you… fuck, you’re one of the few who enjoys it.” She smacked him with the riding crop again, watching as reddish welts bloomed against the dark skin once more. “But there’s… no need to concern yourself with…” Her words trailed off as she realised just how worked up she really was.

“Hah, I knew it. You are feeling this.” Maksim braced himself for another smack but one didn’t come. Instead Reydeke was untying his bonds and once she’d freed him, then she brought the riding crop against his ass again. He yelped and stood up. “Some reason for this?”

“Okay. Take that off.” She pointed to his kilt. Within moments Maksim had removed the material from his body, giving Reydeke a good view of the tattoos on his skin and his rock hard cock. “I like what I see. But…” Stepping towards the display of riding crops, she picked up another and gave Maksim yet another sharp spank. He was about to reach down to touch himself but Reydeke smacked his hand away with the crop. “Ah-ah. Not finished with you yet.” Maksim grunted as he tried to hold back that climax.

“I need to… ah, fuck…” The Dunmer’s voice was deeply strained but Reydeke gently shushed him, carefully removing her own clothes until she was standing naked before him. Then she beckoned him over to what looked like a frame and when he showed any sign of slowing, the riding crop was brought on his ass again. “Ngh… Keep doing that and I’ll–”

“You’ll let it off too soon? Then don’t slow down.” Reydeke pushed him down onto the frame and fastened metal cuffs around his legs, then she tied one of his hands down. “You even think of touching yourself with that hand and I’m tying you fully up until I’m done with you, got it?” Maksim nodded and panted, the free hand balling into a fist. Then the Nord examined her handiwork. The frame supported Maksim in his current position but left a good amount of room so that she could spank him with the riding crop some more.

“Reydeke, are you—”

The guard was going back to her collection of riding crops but she stopped and looked over her shoulder. “I haven’t shown you my absolute favourite yet. It’ll be a perfect way to finish punishing you.” After she grabbed the crop from the display, she walked back over to Maksim, her hips swaying as she tapped the tip of the crop in her free hand. “This one really does make a good smack. So you’d better be ready.” Then she was straddling Maksim, feeling his hard cock pressing up right against her slit. It took a great deal of effort to suppress the moan that was rising in her throat.

“F-Fuck!” Maksim’s hips rolled of their own volition and Reydeke gasped. She struck the crop against his ass before she lifted her hips, carefully lowering herself onto the hot length. Her mouth fell open as her muscles gripped the thick shaft, slowly letting out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Th-This… You are…” Maksim could barely find the words as his hips rolled upwards once more.

“W-Well… wh-who’d have thought… the thief of Vvardenfell… would feel this good?” The guard couldn’t hide how she felt as her hips rolled in time with Maksim’s movements, carefully running the leather riding crop across the swirls of his tattoos before delivering another sharp smack to his stomach, admiring how the muscles tensed. The Dunmer’s free hand grasped her hip as he tried to angle himself to push deeper into her despite being bound.

“N-Never thought… I would see… a guard like this…” Maksim was slowing a little but it was a deliberate move just so he could feel Reydeke smacking the crop against his rear again, causing him to yelp but he picked up his pace once more. He would have tried to hold back for longer but the sharp stings and the tight, heated muscles gripping his length meant he couldn’t hold back for much longer and he came with a loud cry. Reydeke arched her back as she felt the hot fluid spilling into her, her free hand reaching down to rub over her clit as she felt that she was so close.

“A-Ah… Maksim, you–” Then the guard felt herself climaxing, her muscles clenching around the slowly softening length before she fell against the Dunmer, breathing heavily.

After some time, Reydeke finally had her breath back enough to free Maksim from the frame, carefully easing him to the floor and lightly rubbing over his wrists to ease the chafing. Then she tapped the riding crop against his firm rear once more. “You know… you should let me punish you more often.”

Maksim chuckled breathlessly, wiping the sweat from his brow. “And you will be the only guard who punishes me. Although… I have a friend who would approve of your punishments too…”


End file.
